plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glory
:Not to be confused with DJ Morning Glory, a plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. /+1 if you made at least 6 this turn.}} Morning Glory is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 when it is played, but only if 6 or more has been made on the turn it is played. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +1 /+1 if you made at least 6 this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Just don't talk to her before she's had her Coffee Bean. Strategies With Morning Glory has decent stats for a 1-sun cost plant. Additionally, when you have made more than 6 sun, it becomes an amazing 1-sun cost plant. While you can wait for the 6th turn, you can also play s or Sunburn to quickly make 6 sun. Combined with its decent stats, spamming Morning Glory when you have made 6 sun or more is a cheap and effective way of dealing with zombies that have 3 health or less. However, many plants can outperform it quickly, and is no means an amazing plant in general. You can also play it at the start of the battle, because its stats are decent for a 1-sun cost plant, getting some early damage off. Against Even without activating its ability, Morning Glory can be a hard plant to handle on the first turn, due to it having enough health to stand 1 damage, while destroying all zombies that fight it, even Headstone Carver and Cat Lady (Headstone Carver needs to hit it twice to destroy it, destroying itself in the process. Cat Lady cannot gain strength on the first turn, and even if it gains strength on the second turn, it still gets destroyed unless 2 Yeti Lunchboxes or Galvanize is used, or if it has already been played at the start of the game. Or, you can take a hit and play Cat Lady on turn 2, along with another pet card. Since it is very cheap as well, you may have a hard time if it is spammed, and especially if its ability has activated. Use zombies with 2 strength or more to take it out if its ability has not activated yet, and zombies with 3 strength or more if it has. Gallery Morning_Glory_stats.png|Morning Glory's statistics HD Morning Glory(2).png|HD Morning Glory Morning_Glory_new_card.png|Card Morning_Glory_gaining_strength_and_health.jpeg|Morning Glory activating its ability MorningAttack.png|Morning Glory attacking Morning_Glory_with_selection_icon.jpeg|Morning Glory with a selection icon Evaporated_Morning_Glory.jpeg|Morning Glory being destroyed by Evaporate Defeated_Morning_Glory.jpeg|Morning Glory destroyed ShrunkenMorningGlory.jpg|Morning Glory shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower ChompzillaPremiumPack.PNG|Morning Glory on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Premium Pack RollingStoneDestroyingMorningGlory.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Morning Glory Old Morning Glory silhouette.png|Morning Glory's silhouette Receiving Morning Glory.png|The player receiving Morning Glory from a Premium Pack Morning Glory description.PNG|Morning Glory's statistics Morning Glory card.PNG|Card Morning_Glory_silhouette.jpeg|Morning Glory's silhouette Receiving_Morning_Glory.jpeg|The player receiving Morning Glory from a Premium Pack MorningStats.png|The player receiving Morning Glory from a Premium Pack (Pre-update 1.6.27) Rose_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|Morning Glory on the advertisement for the Ally Pack (Pre-update 1.2.11) Rose Ally Pack.jpg|Morning Glory on the advertisement for the Rose Ally Pack (Pre-update 1.6.27) Trivia *Its description makes a reference to both Coffee Bean and its usage, to wake up sleeping mushrooms. **Despite this, Morning Glory is not a mushroom. *It is the first plant based on the morning glory, the second being DJ Morning Glory. *It is one of the six flowers to use its "arms" to fight zombies. The others are Match Flower Boxer, Sunflower Queen, Royal Hypno-Flower, Briar Rose and Poppin' Poppies. Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants